


Irresponsible

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst No Happy Ending, Crying, Della Duck is being a good mom, Huey being Irresponsible, Huey being a idiot, Hurt No Comfort, Junior Woodchuck Badges, Junior Woodchucks, Louie being a good younger sibling, Louie comfort his brother, Multi, Scrooge is angry, being irresponsible, good parenting, having consequences, junior woodchuck guidebook, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: So, with Huey freaking out, Louie not helping the situation at all and do you have other three kids saying they’re clueless as to what to do this was their situation right now. Stuck God knows where, probably on a mountain that the eldest had no idea what it was called, things were going absolutely fantastic..
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Huey and Louie Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Irresponsible

“And, we’re lost.” Louie says sitting down on a rock in the middle of nowhere.  
“WE’RE WHAT??!” Huey screams, coming over to the youngest triplet and glaring at him as he screams moving more and more into his personal space.  
“ personal space.” Louie breathed out, feeling like he was being choked to death by his eldest brother being so close to him. Dewey webby violet and Lena just watched on in confusion unsure whether they should do anything or whether they should watch this whole thing play out.  
And quite frankly they were too engrossed in the eldest and youngest’s soap Barbara fight scene to do anything. And luckily Lena had the whole thing on the video, that would be something she could use to embarrass them in their next truth or dare game at their next sleepover. She laughed as she continued to film for a few more seconds before shutting the camera off.  
“ come on! I’ve seen worse soap operas than this! Where’s the drama, the kissing!”  
“EWW!!” Huey and Louie harmonise with each other both their faces mortified. Lena smacked, giving the middle child a high-five.

“ Great! We’re in the middle of nowhere! Lost! That’s great Llewellyn! Fabulous work. “The eldest said sarcastically, but it literally sounded like he was vomiting. “It’s not my fault you left me in charge with the map! “ Louie Snapped back, causing the other three do you look suspiciously at the youngest. “I left you in charge of the map because you wouldn’t stop whining about how much you wanted to be in charge of something! “  
“Uh, hello? Have you even met me? I have never Wined about wanting to be in charge!” He pointed out, unless of course he meant, being in charge of his elaborate 11 then that was the only time he was in charge. “Alright, enough! You boys have been bickering for 15 minutes now.” Violet stated, being the voice of reason. Huey looked at her, as if to say ‘excuse me?!’ The eldest triplet glared at her as the girl smirks. Lena must be rubbing off on her.  
“Guys! I think we should mainly focus on getting out of here instead of who has the map and who hasn’t. “ webby suggested, getting clearly annoyed by the situation.

The group of kids each thought argued and discuss ways to get off of this horrid thing! It wasn’t an island, but it also wasn’t a village, so the only thing they could really class it as is some kind of Mountain thing that was way too unsafe to climb down even with the right equipment.

So, with Huey freaking out, Louie not helping the situation at all and do you have other three kids saying they’re clueless as to what to do this was their situation right now. Stuck God knows where, probably on a mountain that the eldest had no idea what it was called, things were going absolutely fantastic.

“Huey I wouldn’t bother passing. We need to send a signal to anyone to let us know that we are stuck down here! “Violet said. “Why your uncle Scrooge allowed us to go? I’ll never know.”  
“ it’s for woodchuck reasons!” He protested.  
“Uh huh.”  
“Guys, 

stop! Don’t fight about who did what, okay? All we need to do right now is get off of whatever this is. That’s all we need to do, now let’s just go back the way we came that seems like the most logical! “Webby exclaimed, leading The kids back the way they can dragging the youngest triplet who you gave very good encouragement by moaning the entire time. “No no no no no! We have to make it to the top! “Huey protested. “Are you crazy? Usually you’re the one that is freaking out about us being lost, so why all of a sudden are you insisting we go back there and nearly fall to our deaths? “  
“ it’s not that! This woodchuck badge is very important to me! “  
“What? More important than making sure we make it out alive? Seriously? We could be dying and all you care about is a stupid woodchuck badge?!” Louie Says angrily, as he tried to comfort the middle child who was on the verge of a breakdown because this was getting too stressful. 

“It’ll be okay Dew...” Louie calms, hugging the middle child as he was now on the ground with his knees hugged up against him. All of his friends trying to reassure him everything would be okay and that they would get out of this thing soon. “I sent them an emergency signal.” Violet declared, the rest of the group smiled waiting for the ride home.  
This wasn’t fair! Every single shenanigan the other two triplets were in the oldest triplet was always forced to be in it until the end, and now whenever he wants to do anything? They just straight up sit out saying but it was too dangerous! When in actual fact? All the eldest triplet wanted to do was get a badge about map navigation! That’s all I wanted to do!

Hours pass by and launchpad finally arrives in the plane, with Scrooge looking absolutely horrified and angry at the kids. “I thought I told you to use the map? “He screamed, moving the kids in quickly and checking them over.  
I DID! But LLEWELYN lost it!”  
“Uh- No! I was not in charge of the map! You were! So why don’t you just admit that you were the one that got us lost in the first place? It’s not that hard you know. “  
The whole group of kids nodded, looking at the elders triplet anger in their futures.  
Plane ride was silent, nobody talk to anyone apart from the calming words of the youngest who tried to calm the middle child down over his panic attack, Huey felt sick, maybe the youngest was right. Maybe he was being too self-absorbed in getting that stupid stupid woodchuck badge, maybe he didn’t let him self fail often enough, I mean he wasn’t his uncle Gladstone. But, he didn’t want to be a letdown of anyone let alone himself… He didn’t want to let anyone down, she couldn’t afford to! He was supposed to be perfect! He was supposed to be responsible, when in actual fact she was the complete opposite of that. Is getting a woodchuck bad for being irresponsible was a thing Huey What is more than likely earned 10 of them with the way he acted today, no wonder everyone was mad at him. He had to set things right, he had to, he couldn’t afford to lose everyone he loves so much.  
Huey needed to set things right, without the guidebook.

When they finally made it back to mcDuck manner, everyone Huey expected to see was there.  
Mom.  
Uncle Donald.  
Mrs Beekley.  
Yep, they were all there. And they didn’t look very happy, I think another badge he earned today was then disappointing someone you love badge, by the looks on their faces he knew he done wrong. And there was no logical way to escape it, at least, not this time. 

“WHAT THE HECK?! Huey, you could’ve gotten seriously hurt! What were you thinking? “Della screamed, very angry at her eldest son. Putting his head down in shame he walked to the mansion and straight up to his room, not needing to hear the punishment she would give, he sat in his room his head in his knees.

“I… Failed…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Please ignore the bad grammar (it wasn’t intentional)


End file.
